Question: Is ${346641}$ divisible by $4$ ?
Answer: A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{3466} {41} = \gray{3466} \gray{00} + {41} $ Because $346600$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${41}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $41$ , divisible by $4$ No, $41$ is not divisible by $4$, so $346641$ is also not divisible by $4$.